


wake up next to god

by ichigobun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Breeding Kink, Catboy Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Collars, Creampie, Crying, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Press, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Squirting, Top Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, in this house we love to see felix cry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigobun/pseuds/ichigobun
Summary: “I need you to fuck me,” Felix hissed, cheeks burning. “Right now.”Ashe frowned and glanced between Felix and his laptop. “Um, I have class right now. Are you... alright?”Felix bit his lip, averting his gaze to the floor. He really had to spell it out for him, didn’t he? “I—you know. I’m not a normal human,” Felix snapped. “I’m in heat.”Ashe’s eyes widened. “Oh.” He paused and then nonchalantly asked, “So, uh, you want me to breed you?”—Felix gets bread.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 15
Kudos: 158





	wake up next to god

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SiesFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/gifts).



> this is my side of a fic trade w sie!! if u like sylvhardt, [go read her fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475728) :>
> 
> and thank u to lex for being my beta!! ([go check out their fics too!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterymistakes/pseuds/mysterymistakes/works))
> 
> some afab/amab language used for felix's junk, also mildly dubcon just bc heats, y'know
> 
> title from "wake up next to god" by oso oso >:D!!!
> 
> ok i'll shut up now. i feel v good about this. i hope u all enjoy <3

What came first, the catboy or the cat?

Honestly, Felix didn’t know, didn’t care. Pondering over philosophical questions like that never did him any good. All it did was drain his energy when he could be doing something productive, like sitting in his cat tower, watching whatever Ashe left on TV, eating leftover fried chicken from the fridge, or playing with his catnip toys and living his next few hours in a fever dream.

Felix didn’t like to weigh himself down with such introspective thoughts, as they always sent him down a spiral of emotions that he still didn’t know how to cope with. However, when his body burdened him with the monthly reminder that he _needed_ to reproduce or else he’ll _die_ (or at least, that’s what it felt like), Felix really couldn’t help but wonder how the hell he got here.

Well, he knew how he got in this apartment, at least. Ashe took him in as a stray a few months ago; if Felix learned anything after his twenty years of living, it was that being homeless was a _lot_ easier to achieve as a cat. And after weighing his options, Felix finally decided to reveal his human form to Ashe after a couple weeks of living together. Felix had his reasons—he hated how litter felt between his toes, missed taking hot showers, and heavily preferred “human” food over canned cat food. Not to mention, it will _always_ be easier to communicate his needs as a human than a furry animal.

Oh, right.

His fucking _needs_.

Felix woke up earlier this morning in a cold sweat, his muscles aching, gut wrenching, and pulse pounding between his legs. He knew his heat was bound to come eventually, but that didn’t make it any less aggravating when it finally happened. Something hot twisted in his chest and he found himself staring up at nothing until his heartbeat slowed to a manageable pace.

This scene was familiar to him; it was comfortable. He could easily let himself get lost in the repeating pattern of textured ceiling flowers.

Felix slept on the living room couch because, frankly, Ashe wasn’t expecting a two-for-one deal with his new cat. Felix didn’t really have any possessions, so it wasn’t like he _needed_ a bedroom for the space and storage. He just stole Ashe’s clothes whenever he needed to. Maybe it should have been an annoyance to him, but when Felix walked around the apartment with nothing on but a baggy old t-shirt, Ashe didn’t seem to mind. 

Ashe _especially_ didn’t seem to mind that it gave him such easy access. Every so often, he’d have Felix bent over the kitchen counter, fucking him within an inch of his life while Felix sobbed and scrambled over marble. Ashe’s dick reached parts of him that made his mind go blank.

Or, like that one time Ashe coerced Felix to sit on his face and use his mouth for his own pleasure. At first, Felix didn’t like the vulnerability, but as Ashe gripped his thighs and greedily licked into his hole, he soon realized he wanted nothing more than to be made weak.

 _Fuck_. Thinking about things like that just made it so much worse. 

Felix screwed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the burning in his core. It was a Thursday, which meant Ashe had class until noon.

And it was nine in the fucking morning. Felix was going to die.

The last thing he wanted to do was show Ashe some weakness, but he could already feel the desperation, that familiar heat in his gut mounting. The couch cushions were irritably soaked with his arousal—a sticky, uncomfortable reminder of his body’s curse—and no amount of tissues could remedy it.

With an exasperated sigh, Felix decided to spare his sanity by finally giving in. _Just this once,_ he told himself, to preserve the little dignity he had left. He swung his legs over the cushions and stood up—perhaps a bit too fast, he realized, as he had to brace himself against the arm of the couch until his starry vision subsided.

Before he knew it, his legs were carrying him through the living room and down the hallway. He felt a bit shaky, but he wasn’t far enough in his heat to the point of complete helplessness. Felix easily grounded himself with his surroundings—the cool hardwood beneath his feet, the walnut-cream walls around him, and as he approached Ashe’s room, those warm vanilla string lights lining the perimeter of his space were like a comforting halo.

And Ashe, who was simply sitting at his desk and taking notes like any other human on earth does, somehow looked nothing short of angelic. His profile was _stupid_ pretty, with the cutest freckled nose and soft, peachy lips that Felix longed to taste. Not to mention his hair was molten silver, silkier than anything Felix had ever touched and always fragrant with rosewood and lavender. Felix could do little more than stand there suspended in thought, wondering how the _hell_ he was fortunate enough to breathe the same air as him. 

Ashe eventually caught him in his peripheral vision, and his eyes brightened at the sight of Felix, minty and affectionate. His hand ghosted over his keyboard as he muted himself from his online class. 

“Hey, do you need something?” Ashe offered a sweet smile. Felix nervously shifted his weight, wracking his brain for a way to say, _I need you to fuck me senseless right now_ without coming off as desperate as he _felt_. He caught the moment Ashe’s expression turned curious, when his gaze easily traced Felix’s slick thighs.

Ashe’s lips parted. “Oh—”

“I need you to fuck me,” Felix hissed, cheeks burning. “Right now.”

Ashe frowned and glanced between Felix and his laptop. “Um, I have class right now. Are you... alright?”

Felix bit his lip, averting his gaze to the floor. He really had to spell it out for him, didn’t he? “I— _you know_. I’m not a normal human,” Felix snapped. “I’m in heat.”

Ashe’s eyes widened. “ _Oh_.” He paused and then nonchalantly asked, “So, uh, you want me to breed you?”

Felix blushed furiously. “What the fuck?” It honestly hadn’t crossed his mind, yet coming from Ashe’s lips, he found that he— _pathetically_ —wanted nothing more. But, instead, Felix scowled, “I never said that.”

“Okay,” Ashe chuckled with a small, mischievous smile. “Well, I still have class right now. You’ll have to wait until I’m done.”

Felix screwed his eyes shut, his chest stinging from rejection. He knew this was a mistake; he shouldn’t have asked, shouldn’t have let himself be susceptible. His first mistake was probably _getting up_ this morning. Dismay quickly morphed into frustration, because it would always be easier to deal with anger than some ugly, twisted ache deep in his bones.

“I can _see that_ ,” he managed bitterly. Felix was painfully aware that Ashe wasn’t deserving of any of his vitriol, but he proceeded nevertheless. “Fine. I’ll just find someone else.”

Felix turned on his heel, but as expected, Ashe interrupted him with an affronted, “ _Felix._ ”

He paused and glanced back at Ashe. Though Felix said it with intention to _hurt_ , he could see in his expression that Ashe knew it was only an empty threat. For that, he was relieved. “Yeah?”

“Come here,” Ashe wiggled his fingers around playfully. “I can pet you. You like that, right?”

Felix furrowed his brow, though didn’t deny it as he closed the distance between them in quick strides that made the little bell on his collar jingle. Ashe offered him a smile and Felix obediently knelt on the floor next to his chair, tail curling around his feet as he avoided the expectant gaze of his partner.

“Good boy,” Ashe said, and Felix’s nerves were instantly set alight. He was expecting a hand in his hair, but instead Ashe clipped a leash onto the collar around his neck. “Just so you don’t run off on me,” Ashe hummed, and Felix didn’t know _how_ exactly he was supposed to feel when Ashe’s voice was so sweet, but those green eyes on him sharpened into something darker. Something possessive.

Ashe owned him, and both of them knew it.

Felix could only watch in disappointment as Ashe returned to his notebook. It felt like he was sensitive to all of Ashe’s movements—Ashe wet his lips and Felix couldn’t help but imagine that tongue somewhere else. Ashe bounced his leg and Felix longed for him to take some of that energy out on his body. The leash curled around his wrist and Felix wanted him to _yank_ on it and take what’s his.

Instead, Ashe’s fingers gingerly combed through Felix’s hair. He massaged his scalp in comforting circles, intermittently moving over to rub at his velvet ears and _oh_ —whenever he did that, Felix’s breath hitched and he leaned into his touch. He knew that Ashe was barely paying attention to him, though, as the constant hum of voices through his laptop and the scratching of his pen on paper continued. 

It wasn’t enough. It would never be enough.

Ashe’s touch left a burning afterimage in his skin and Felix’s inner thighs were only getting more slick. With Ashe completely focused on his work, Felix wasn’t sure how he’d be able to take control and take what he needed.

But then, Ashe’s hand dragged down to Felix’s cheekbone, caressing the rosy, flushed skin there before dipping down to his jaw. It didn’t take long for his touch to migrate to right below Felix’s chin, and while he wanted to bare his throat and stretch up toward the sun, Felix found himself doing the opposite.

Felix curled his tongue around Ashe’s fingers and took him into his mouth. It made Ashe jump a little, but finally, _finally_ Felix had his attention again and it made his chest bloom. Ashe’s lips parted like he was about to protest, but Felix teased his canines over his skin and Ashe pushed down into his wanting throat.

Their eyes locked, lovesick and hungry. A soft blush rose on Ashe’s cheeks and Felix laved his tongue over his fingers, catching the small choked noise that escaped Ashe as he couldn’t return to his writing. “Fe—” he started, though he was quickly interrupted by Felix biting down on his fingers, just enough to sting. Ashe chewed on his bottom lip, reluctantly tore his gaze away from him, and Felix’s heart sank.

However, Felix wouldn’t give up so easily. With every minute passing by, his need became increasingly intolerable. Felix pulled away, a thread of saliva connecting his tongue to those glossy fingers. His lips curled up in a sharp grin.

“You’re hard.”

“First of all, you’re lucky I muted myself from the rest of the class,” Ashe’s tone edged on _scolding_ as he aggressively avoided eye contact with Felix. “Second of all, you still have to wait.”

Felix scowled. He was embarrassingly wet at this point and he just wanted it to end. “I’m in fucking heat, Ashe.”

“It’s not like you’re gonna _die_ ,” Ashe said calmly. “So why don’t you just be a _good kitty_ and wait until I’m done?”

“What did you just call me?” Felix bristled, and something hot coiled in his stomach. This was ridiculous. Yet, the more he tried to reject the pet name, the more his pulse pounded between his legs.

Ashe twisted his leash in a gentle reminder, causing Felix’s neck to lurch forward. “What?” Ashe playfully pinched at one of Felix’s ears with a sugary smile. “Don’t tell me you’re going to deny that you’re literally a cat, Felix.”

As soon as Felix began to melt into his touch, Ashe quickly turned away and continued his work. He was acting too smug, too sure of himself for Felix’s liking; did he not understand the length at which Felix had to toss away his self-respect, just so he could offer himself to him? Felix voluntarily made himself vulnerable, of all things, and Ashe _didn’t fucking care_. Not to mention, Felix was _still_ dripping down his inner thighs.

He stole a glance at the bulge in Ashe’s pants and had to remind himself to breathe at the thought of being stuffed with his cock. _In, out. In, out._ If Ashe was going to be an asshole, maybe Felix should force himself to divert his train of thought. Unfortunately, the only thing that Felix was capable of thinking about was wiping that sweet smirk off of Ashe’s face and taking what’s his.

If he truly wanted to, he could. Ashe was subconsciously fidgeting with the leash and his erection showed no evidence of dying down. Felix let his eyes wander, and he couldn’t help but notice there was plenty of room underneath the desk. If Ashe would just allow it, he could slip in between his thighs. There were a lot of things Felix could do, but _would_ he?

Felix shifted uncomfortably on the floor. The bell on his collar jingled, a sharp, satisfying sound that cut through the air. But, irritatingly enough, Ashe continued to adamantly ignore his presence. The scratching of graphite on paper was like an itch that Felix couldn’t scratch. It served as an annoying reminder that, as far as Felix was concerned, Ashe would rather let his brain decompose than indulge himself.

Felix’s gaze pierced into him, all hot molten amber that he knew was impossible to disregard. And Felix sighed. In fact, he lost count of how many exasperated huffs of air he let out before frustration consumed him, and he finally hissed, “Ashe.”

Without looking up, his owner hummed in question, a request for Felix to continue.

Felix glared at the leash in Ashe’s hand. “If you’re not going to help me, then why keep me here with you?”

“Huh?” Ashe gave Felix a curious sideways glance. “You’re mine,” he said, as if it was as easy as saying _the sky is blue_ or _grass is green_. “You’re also really cute like this.”

It was supposed to be some twisted form of endearment, _sure_. Warm crimson rose high on Felix’s cheeks, but he scowled nevertheless as he eyed Ashe, corrosive and hungry. 

_Fine._ If Felix couldn’t take what he needed, he could at least drag Ashe down with him.

In one swift movement, Felix snaked his way under the desk. His hands slipped between Ashe’s thighs, running over the soft cotton of his sweatpants until his fingers wrapped around Ashe’s cock.

“F-Felix, what—” Ashe’s eyes frantically darted between him and his laptop. When Felix tightened his grip and Ashe curled in on himself, hand eclipsing his mouth and cheeks flushing pink, he knew he won.

“You’re cute like this, too,” Felix imitated him in a burst of confidence and mirth. Both of them knew Ashe was on display for his class and he had to at least _try_ to maintain his composure as Felix toyed with him. So, he did.

Ashe gave Felix his best attempt at a stern glare, but it was softened by the blush across his nose and the parting of his lips as Felix hooked into his waistband. “You’re hopeless,” Ashe breathed out, despite raising his hips so Felix could easily drag his pants down his thighs.

With his cock free, Ashe promptly returned to what he was doing while Felix claimed his prize. He’d probably never get over how every inch of Ashe was so effortlessly inviting. His pretty cock was dripping with precum, slow and sweet like honey. Felix swept his tongue over it and _melted_ into the quiet moan that Ashe let out.

Felix continued those teasing kitten licks, up and down his length and curling around the head of his dick. With every lap of his tongue, Ashe’s thighs tensed and his breath wavered. Felix took him into his mouth and Ashe’s fingers _wrenched_ into his hair. Whether he was pushing or pulling, Felix didn’t know. However, Ashe was still writing with his other hand—he was still thinking straight, and that was a problem.

Luckily, this problem had a very easy solution. Felix opened his throat and took him in until he was breathing in his curls and all he knew was _Ashe._ All he knew was his scent, the way he filled his mouth, the blunt nails on his scalp, and the sound of his pencil faltering above him. Felix had only bobbed his head on his cock a few times before Ashe’s laptop suddenly _snapped_ shut and he was yanked up by his ponytail, left gasping for air. Though Ashe stared him down with spite, Felix couldn’t help the smirk tugging at his lips. He won—he got Ashe to yield, and finally he’d give Felix what he needed.

“Get on the bed,” Ashe ordered, harsh and breathless. He kicked his chair back and dragged Felix by the leash on his collar. Felix wasn’t expecting Ashe to give in so easily, let alone so forcefully. But, as Felix obediently scrambled toward him, desperate (and _definitely_ embarrassing, if his head hadn’t already been foggy with heat), he found that he wasn’t complaining.

Ashe pulled Felix up onto the bed so he was on his hands and knees. Felix’s blood hummed with anticipation as Ashe dipped behind him, and he instinctively arched his back, shirt pooling down his abdomen to fully expose his arousal. 

“You’re so pretty, Felix,” Ashe purred. He slid his fingers into Felix’s wet heat and _fuck,_ it felt so good he could cry. Felix let out a low whine and tried to push his hips back to take him in deeper, but Ashe held him in place. “Come on, be a good kitty,” Ashe laughed, pulling out and teasing around his sensitive hole while tears welled up in Felix’s eyes.

“Ashe,” Felix growled, though his voice lost its previous venom and it came out more pleading than chastising. He turned to glare at him with all the bitterness he could muster, but it was quickly lost in a broken moan when Ashe thrust his fingers back in with an obscene _squelch_.

Ashe forcefully spread him open with his other hand and Felix didn’t know if he wanted to hide away or let himself get consumed. “I didn’t know you could get this wet.” Ashe’s tone was curious and affectionate as he curled his fingers meanly inside him. Felix could _hear_ his innocent smile, the way he was amused with himself. Felix wished he could hiss in return, strangle him, _anything_ to show he wasn’t just some desperate bitch in heat, but, well, he kind of was.

If Felix couldn’t physically fight back, the least he could do was verbally berate him—it’s just what he knew best. Frustration bubbled hot in his chest and he managed to croak out, “If you won’t fuck me, I swear I’ll find someone who will.”

In an instant, Ashe pulled on the leash and Felix’s throat was _burning_ from the force jerking his head back. “Excuse me?” Ashe smirked, sweet like candy. His hand was moving faster, now, and Felix’s mind went blissfully blank. “Don’t tell me you forgot who you belong to,” he said coolly, releasing his grip on the leash to let Felix collapse back onto the bed like a ragdoll.

“Ashe, _please_ —” Felix started, before Ashe’s head dipped down and warm velvet swirled over his other hole, fingers still fucking into his cunt. A pathetic whine raked its way from his throat as Ashe toyed with his oversensitive body like it was second nature. Felix’s cheek grazed over the sheets, silky-soft, and when Felix felt an unfamiliar wetness against his face, he realized—to his horror—that he’d been _crying_. And just when he thought it couldn’t get worse, Ashe pried him open with his tongue and Felix became a drooling, incoherent mess.

It was too much, but at the same time, it was nowhere near enough. Felix knew Ashe’s cock could stuff him just the way he wanted. He knew Ashe could push the limits of his body, mark him up inside and out. But, as he kept fucking his fingers into the spot that made Felix see constellations beneath the dark lids of his eyes, as he lapped at Felix’s hole like a man starving and harshly kneaded his soft flesh of his ass, Felix couldn’t hold back anymore. Heat coiled in his gut and before he knew it, Ashe was coaxing an orgasm from his body, electric and transcendent.

Through the fogginess, Felix found it within himself to be grateful for the blankets muffling whatever pathetic sounds Ashe had wrenched from him. His whole body shook with the sensation and he felt himself involuntarily _gush_ over Ashe’s hand. Felix moaned, breathless and needy while Ashe continued to work his body until he descended from his high, falling bonelessly onto the mattress afterward.

“You squirted,” Ashe chuckled as he slowly pulled his fingers out. He sounded surprised, but also irritably pleased with himself and Felix wanted to _die_. “That’s a first.” 

Felix had to catch his breath before he rolled over onto his back. He tried to give Ashe a chilling stare, but the fucker was looking at him with so much reverence—like Felix was some ethereal being and it wasn’t actually the other way around—that his glare fell flat onto the sheets. “What are you looking at?” he snapped, because it would always, _always_ be easier to react in misguided anger than to accept reality for what it was.

The thing about Ashe was, he knew Felix’s frustration was hollow. He knew it was a learned reflex and instead of antagonizing him for it, Ashe simply showered him in the adoration he didn’t know he needed. “ _You._ I wish I could have you like this all the time,” Ashe purred as he climbed on top of Felix. He nuzzled into Felix’s neck, peppering wet kisses up to his jaw and Felix _shivered_.

“ _Ashe_ —”

“Hm?” Ashe feigned innocence as his hands drifted down to Felix’s hips. “What do you want, Felix?”

Felix pouted, glaring into those stupid emerald eyes of his. Ashe was too cute. He was _too fucking cute_ , and that was the problem. “You know what I want,” Felix grumbled, sheepishly avoiding his gaze.

“According to what you’ve been saying, you want to run off and get fucked by someone else, right?”

Felix furrowed his brow. “No, I want you, don’t act stupid—”

Ashe lowered himself down Felix’s body and—wait, _when_ did he take his pants off? Ashe teased his cock at Felix’s hole with a smile. “You want this, right?” Ashe paused, biting his lip. “You just wanna get bred, don’t you?”

There it was again—those words would haunt Felix for the rest of his life because, unfortunately, he wanted nothing more. However, he didn’t want to give Ashe the satisfaction of finding one of his weak points, so he growled, “Stop saying that.”

Ashe knew. Somehow, Ashe fucking knew, and he ignored Felix’s empty objection as he pushed into his heat. Felix didn’t know until now that it was possible for something to feel _this fucking good_ with just Ashe’s cock stuffing him full; his blood sang, his eyes watered, and he was ready to _die._

“Goddess, you feel amazing,” Ashe breathed out. Though Felix never understood his tendency to swear to deities, he couldn’t find it in himself to care when Ashe started moving. Felix tried to snake his legs around his waist to pull him close, but Ashe pushed his thighs back, folding his body in half until he was thrusting into Felix from above.

“Oh shit, Ashe, _fuck,_ ” Felix’s words slurred into a whine as Ashe’s cock hit him deeper than ever before. His eyes rolled back and he breathed out in heavy, gasping sobs.

Even while pounding into him selfishly, Ashe gazed at Felix like he was his whole world. He gripped at his hips hard enough to bruise his skin, and hot tears rolled down Felix’s cheeks. “Nobody else can fuck you like this,” Ashe managed between long, full thrusts that made Felix choke. “Say it, please,” he insisted, his voice jagged with something akin to desperation, _longing_. 

It came to Felix all at once—Ashe was jealous. He really didn’t think his hollow threats would get to him like this, but Felix was more than ready to remedy it. “N-No—” Felix struggled to string a sentence together as Ashe carved his way through his body. “ _No_ , nobody, only you,” his words decayed into nonsense and Ashe moaned, lacing his fingers through Felix’s hair.

Ashe’s cock was splitting him in half. With every thrust, he was rearranging Felix’s insides, establishing his role in his body, and he loved it. Ashe tested his limits and pushed Felix’s thighs further back toward his chest to hit him deeper. Felix glanced down, and the sight of Ashe’s shape through his lower belly made him _whine_.

_You just wanna get bred, don’t you?_

Felix’s head was swimming. Ashe owned him and his words played like a broken record in his brain, and Felix wanted, he _wanted_. He wasn’t even sure if his anatomy was compatible, as he wasn’t completely human, but he didn’t have the capacity to _think_ right now.

And of course, Ashe could always read his mind; it’s like he could sniff out Felix’s needs like a fucking shark, and an absent-minded smile curled its way onto his pretty lips.

“You want it.” Ashe looked up at Felix and that cool, expectant gaze was impossible to ignore. “Tell me—” His hand dipped down to play with Felix’s cock and Felix threw his head back, crying. “Tell me, please, I’m close,” Ashe’s breathing came sharp and ragged as he fucked Felix harder, faster. “Everyone— _everyone_ will know you’re mine.”

“Yes,” Felix nodded frantically, his voice needy, unfamiliar, pathetic—but he was too intoxicated to care. “Please breed me, please, _please_ —”

Felix’s second climax came to him unexpectedly, with Ashe’s fingers circling around his cock, feather-light and perfect. To put it simply, it was absolutely fucking euphoric; Ashe kept the pressure just right while keeping his thrusts precise. It was no surprise that, as Felix tightened and milked his cock, Ashe’s rhythm grew erratic and his orgasm followed afterward. Warmth spilled into him, leaving Felix breathless while Ashe worshipped him with sweet, reverent kisses from his chest up to his sweaty forehead.

“You’re so full of me,” Ashe breathed out against his skin, like he couldn’t believe it. Felix could only offer a tired hum that fragmented into a broken gasp as Ashe pulled out, leaving him open and empty. He let his legs fall to the mattress lazily while Ashe pulled away to admire his work.

“Stop staring,” Felix grumbled, although his words were devoid of their usual bite. Then, he blushed and said, “Unless you’re gonna do it again.”

At that, Ashe gave an airy laugh, full of fondness and amusement and disbelief. “I _can’t_ , Felix.” His lips quirked up in a grin. “My body doesn’t work like that. Although, I can still do _this_ ,” Ashe pushed three fingers into his hole, so wet and effortless it should have been shameful. Instead, it coaxed a shocked moan from Felix while his hips greedily arched toward his hand. 

“Yeah, there we go,” Ashe cooed, twisting his fingers inside to make Felix sob again. “You’re still in heat. One round isn’t enough for you, is that right?”

“I—” Felix felt hot and oversensitive, but at the same time, his body was addicted to Ashe. And when Ashe fucked his cum back into his hole, cruel and unrelenting, he decided to let those artful hands quiet the fuzzy noise in his head. “Yes. Right,” Felix breathed out, and he was rewarded with Ashe’s fingers in his mouth.

“Good,” Ashe’s eyes twinkled as he looked down at him. Felix was sure he was quite the sight—stuffed in both holes, tears streaming down his cheekbones, skin rosy and slick with sweat. And yet, Ashe loved him, and Felix wanted nothing more. “I’ll take care of you.” He gave him that sugary-sweet smile as his gaze raked down Felix’s body.

Ashe’s lips parted, eyes dark when he mused, “Because who else will? You’re _mine_.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading :3
> 
> i'm on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/softmatchabun)


End file.
